


Looking Forward

by CherryMilkshake



Series: Who would have thought you'd be a big softie? [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Spoilers for Trespasser DLC</b><br/>The Inquisition is over, Adaar is unsure of what the future will hold, and knowing that Dorian will soon leave isn't helping. They talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna say, once more, **spoilers for Trespasser**.
> 
> Also, I recommend reading the story previous to this one in the series. It kind of gives you a hint of what's to come. c:

The Inquisition was over, almost as quickly as it had begun. Bernart Adaar sighed as he reached a secluded balcony outside the Winter Palace, staring out at the shining opulence. He was tired of it all. Where his hand had once been, he was left with a burning, tingling ache. The healer had said it would fade with time, though perhaps never quite completely. Still, it was better than being dead. He told himself that quite adamantly. 

"Quite a performance, amatus," Dorian said, coming to stand next to him. "I think you managed to _surprise_ Divine Nightingale." 

He smiled. Leliana _had_ looked pretty shocked when he'd declared the end of the Inquisition. It would have been nice to have its resources back at his fingertips (the five remaining), but he just couldn't handle the massive spy purge that would have needed to happen. And he wouldn't have been able to ensure new ones wouldn't enter. No need to give _the Dread Wolf_ any more advantages. He missed commanding a squad anyway. He liked knowing every face and every name. Made people feel more accountable.

The Inquisition had been such a snappy name though.

"What are you thinking about?" Dorian asked. His voice was gentler than usual. He'd been in quite a state when the eluvian Bern had come through finally opened to let his friends inside. Bern couldn't blame him. He did come uncomfortably close to death.

"Truthfully? Trying to come up with a name for my new world-saving organization."

Dorian laughed. "Just don't consult the Bull. He would invent something dreadfully… punny."

Bern nudged him with his hip, grinning. "Ooh, I didn't think of asking Bull. Thanks, kadan."

With a groan that was more fond than truly annoyed, Dorian shook his head. "Do as you will, I suppose." His expression sobered, and he reached out for the stump of Bern's arm, lightly brushing his fingers against the velveteen of the jacket. "Will you be alright?"

He pulled away and walked closer to the edge of the balcony, resting his remaining hand on the railing. "Well, I'm not dead, so I suppose that's a victory. Temporary though it may be." He could probably learn to fight with a sword and shield he supposed; tie the shield to the stump and hope for the best. Though he wasn't optimistic that "hoping for the best" would help him defeat Solas in combat, especially not with the power-up he seemed to have gotten. And he wasn't all that sure he could outwit him either, not with his followers being practically invisible. What was he supposed to do? Turn away every elf?

Dorian reappeared on his right, reaching out to hold his hand. "What are you thinking about now?" he asked quietly. 

"The future." His body ached from fighting people his own size. The hand that was no longer there hurt, against all reason. And he now had to outmaneuver an insane mage who was trying to destroy the world. Again. And this time, there wasn't going to be a smart, handsome, not-insane mage at his side to remind him that it wasn't all bad. 

The sending crystal Dorian had given him was warm against his collar. It would be good to be able to hear his voice. Certainly it was a drastic improvement over letters. But Bern could already feel the weight of loneliness, even though Dorian was still right there.

Andraste's tits.

"Rather a sobering thought, the future," Dorian agreed. "For me? Magisters, qunari, and a country so resistant to change that we practically wear it as a badge of pride. For you? World-saving, and this without _me_. My poor amatus."

Bern chuckled in spite of himself. Dorian smirked, then reached into one of the hidden pockets of his robes, keeping his hand closed. "You know how your father and I have been exchanging letters?"

"Of course. He tells me how much he enjoys getting them. Why?"

Dorian looked out at the beautiful fountain. "So, I asked him why he and your mother married. It certainly doesn't happen under the Qun, and for 'old families' like mine, marriage is very much simply a game of politics. I didn't understand it."

Bern leaned against the railing, tilting his head as he watched Dorian's profile. "And what did he tell you?"

"He said it seemed like the best way for both of them to make their commitment stronger. It felt more permanent, he said." 

Bern felt a smile beginning on his face. "And what did you think of that?"

"Oh, quite a lot of things. And then I got to thinking about the future, dreadful thing that it is. I decided I should schedule something to look forward to." He finally looked at Bern, and uncurled his hand, revealing the ring of stormheart, shining green and purple in the afternoon light. "Bernart Adaar, would you do me the great honor of promising one day to be my husband?"

"Smile" seemed like such a dim word for the expression that bloomed across Bern's face. He took the ring, and jumped when he felt it warm against his skin. 

"It's enchanted," Dorian explained. "I hope you enjoy it, because I had to ask _Lady Vivienne_ for assistance in finding someone to do the enchanting. And you know how smug she gets."

"What's it do?" Using his thumb, Bern was able to wiggle the ring down his third finger, admiring it in the sunlight. He could've sworn he felt it pulse slightly.

Dorian held up his right hand, showing a matching ring among his other ones of ordinary gold and silver. "You should be able to feel my heartbeat," he said, blushing as he looked away. "It seemed… appropriately disgustingly syrupy for you. You giant softie." 

Bern could feel Dorian's fluttering heart. It was so _intimate_ , it made him somehow want to cry. Without a word, he wrapped Dorian in a one-armed hug, ignoring the tears that were escaping down his cheeks. 

Dorian make a small strangled noise as he was squeezed. "Not that kind of soft!" 

"Sorry." Bern let him go, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. 

Dorian waved him off, smiling. "I take it that's a yes?" 

Bern didn't trust his voice. "Mm hm!" He nodded vigorously.

"It won't be soon, and if either of us gets himself killed, well, it won't be ever, but…"

"Something to live for," Bern said brightly.

"That's the spirit!" 

Bern leaned down to kiss him, then pulled away after a moment, leaving Dorian looking concerned. "What is it?"

The place where Bern's hand had once been burned. "I can't pick you up like I used to," he murmured. 

Dorian grabbed his face, holding his head between his hands. "You're hardly an invalid, amatus. And besides, that's what benches are for." He nudged Bern back toward one and got him to sit, before settling himself in Bern's lap to recommence kissing.

At first, Bern tried to keep the stump well away, unsure of whether Dorian would find it strange, but eventually Dorian grabbed it and rested it against his side. "Amatus," Dorian said. "It's not poisoned. Do you really think, with the way you _snore_ that a missing limb is going to somehow chase me away forever? After I just _proposed_?"

Bern smiled. "I guess that was silly."

"Quite," Dorian agreed, pressing his lips closed-mouthed to Bern's forehead. "You lost weight while I was away," he said seriously. "Make sure to eat, yes? It's important." He brushed his thumb over Bern's cheek. "Though I like you clean-shaven, I must admit, I do miss the stubble a little."

"Eh, give it 'til tomorrow morning. It'll be back. Josie's been making me shave before major events." He smirked. "I refused to entertain the idea of an Orlesian mustache."

"Oh Maker no, not with your face shape." Dorian traced over his jaw thoughtfully. "Stubble or clean-shaven, definitely." 

"Good to know I now have my fiancé's backing on that." 

"Mm, fiancé. A word I used to dread. But it does sound nice coming from you, amatus. I'll have to use it more often. How much do you bet Maevaris will get sick of me saying it?"

"I don't think it's a fair bet, since I don't know her, but I'm going to say… three coppers." He grinned, rolling his tongue around the Rs like a certain Antivan ambassador. 

Dorian laughed, and Bern nuzzled into his chest, feeling Dorian's pulse against his cheek and echoed in his hand. 

"Promise me to keep your ring on, and I'll do the same with mine," he murmured. 

Dorian leaned down to kiss the short hair that grew between his horns. "That was the plan, amatus, I promise."

"I'll miss you, kadan," he said, tears once again prickling against his eyes.

Dorian's arms were strong and warm, even though his voice was sad. "And I you, amatus. But we'll live. We made it this far against all odds, didn't we?"

And Bern felt a small smile return. "We did, kadan. We did."

They sat quietly for a long moment, just enjoying each other's company. 

Bern sat up suddenly. "The Wolf Huntquisition!"

The groan that rumbled from Dorian's mouth was tinged with more than a little bit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking suggestions for that pun name, because it's awful.


End file.
